


Thrill Seeker

by swiftishere



Series: MSA One-Shots [26]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, and she's joined the gang and i shan't explain how, mori is shiromori's nickname, protective forest guardian shiromori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: Vivi's used to other people fussing at her when she does something dangerous. Heck, the whole rest of her team likes to do it! Even though they know she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself!But she has to admit, when Shiromori does it, it's kind of cute.
Relationships: Shiromori & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Shiromori/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA One-Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Thrill Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt from @lewispeeper on tumblr - “You’re an idiot.” “But you love me.”

Vivi knows that look on Shiromori’s face. The toothy scowl and narrowed eyes of _I’m not quite furious enough to get the shears out, but I’m getting there_. It’s been directed at her often enough that it’s starting to lose its edge - Mystery wouldn’t be happy with her if she admitted that, but, well, it was true. It’s more and more difficult to bring herself to be afraid of Mori’s anger, even when it’s pointed her way. 

She meets the frown with a bright, confident smile. “Something wrong?” 

“What the hell were you _thinking?”_ is the snarled response, as Shiromori stalks a couple paces towards her. “You barely even _looked_ at that thing before deciding to jump in its way!”

She bites back a giggle, letting her bat drop at her side. “Aw, were you worried about me?” 

The werecat really wasn’t anything special. Sure, it could have caused some problems if it actually _bit_ her, but she’s grown proficient enough with her magic that that actually _happening_ was pretty unlikely. But somehow the _what were you thinking, that’s dangerous!_ lecture feels a lot less patronizing when it’s coming from Shiromori. Now that she knows what’s behind it. 

The scowl fades, and she sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. “.. _.yes_ , I was _worried_. You hardly even gave us a warning!” 

Oh, wow, she actually admitted it. Vivi’s chest grows warm for a moment. Shiromori can be so protective sometimes, when she feels the need. Despite everything that’s happened to her, her nature is still a guardian. 

“Yeah, but it’s no fun if I give you guys too much forewarning. You try to _stop me_ , and then I feel useless!” She elects against voicing the sappy feelings for now, and against mentioning that she feels the same way. She doesn’t want anyone else risking their life against some creature, either, not when she could handle it herself and feel much safer. 

Mori finally looks at her again, the frown gentler this time. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah, but you love me.” 

She tries to fight it back, but a smile cracks across her face anyway. And then she steps forward and pulls Vivi into a hug, coarse white hair tickling the back of her neck. “Against my better judgement.” 

Vivi nuzzles into the crook of her neck, wrapping her arms around her back. “And I love you too. And you don’t need to fuss over me! You know I’m more than capable of handling myself. Save your energy for someone who needs it.” 

“No,” is the simple retort, and a sharp finger pokes her in the back. “Be more careful.” 

She giggles. “We’ll see.” 


End file.
